


the fire of the dawn

by Jenfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Jace has never expected things to turn unto this path, but maybe it all has been there all along, hiding deep underneath the surface, waiting for a flame that would set it all on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I seeing 2x10 my inner Jimon shipper woke up, and inspired me to write. This was the result. :) This sets a couple of weeks after the episode's events. And this is also my first Shadowhunters fic ever, so... I hope you like this. :D

Jace finds Simon sitting on the rooftop of an old warehouse building nearby the Institute. It is the early morning, the sun is about to rise on the horizon, its rays peeking behind from the darkness in the shade of yellow and orange. He sits next to Simon without saying a word, and lets out a quiet breath. Something inside him feels to settle, making him relieved.

”You okay?” Simon asks quietly, his voice sounding worried. Jace steals a quick glance at the vampire, who is still staring at the distance.

”Yeah, I'm fine,” he says, and it is actually true. It may sound crazy considering what has happened lately, but he really feels fine. Especially right now, he feels so calm, content even, which is kind of strange. It is not like the feelings itself are strange, it is just that he feels like that when he is with Simon. Since the blood drinking, he has felt more drawn to Simon, he is more at ease when he is near him and...

And that should not be the case. Simon should annoy him, nearly drive him crazy while rambling about his favorite movies or characters, but he does not. Not anymore. Or at least not so much.

”Are you really? Okay, I mean. You seem somehow... different,” Simon interrupts his thought train, and Jace moves his gaze to him, questioningly raising his brow.

”Different? How?”

Simon shrugs. ”I'm not sure. More relaxed, maybe.”

 _Oh..._ So Simon has noticed that. 

”And you've been much nicer to me. Also, you don't seem to be bothered by my company anymore.”

Jace sighs. Apparently Simon has noticed everything. But now that he thinks about it, it is no wonder. For the past few weeks he may have found himself looking for Simon whenever he felt like he needed to be with him, and they have spend quite much time together or just being in the same space.

”I could say the same about you,” Jace states, looking at Simon with a hint of smile on his lips. Simon flashes a tiny smile at him, and lowers his gaze.

”Yeah. It is actually... nice to have you around.”

Something warm moves in Jace's chest. At least it is good to know that they both think the same.

”But I think there's more to it. I mean, why I want to have you around,” Simon continues, now with much quieter voice, and glances at Jace unsure. He eyes Simon with the mix of confusion and curiosity, waits him to continue.

”Since I... drank your blood, I have had this feeling... Like I can't be away from you for long. There's this pull that's kind of like pain, but not actually pain, I feel whenever I'm not near you, and when we share space it eases or it's gone. It's not bloodlust, it's just... For some inexplicable reason I just need you near me. And I know this sounds crazy, but I can assure you --”

”Simon,” Jace interrupts him, gently grabbing Simon's arm. ”It might sound crazy, and I don't know how to explain it either, but I feel the same.”

Simon blinks, looking surprised, and Jace knows he has not expected to hear that. Soon Simon's expression changes, it's more focused, eyes are searching the signs that can give away a lie. Jace stares at Simon, sees how the sunrays finally reach him, casting their golden glow over his face, and he cannot fight against the smile, that makes its way on his lips.

Then Simon's face softens, and he returns Jace's smile. Jace melts at the sight, feels a sudden flood of warmth coursing through him, and it distantly reminds him of the feeling when Simon was feeding off him. 

Simon carefully brings his hand on his face, and Jace's eyes flutters closed as Simon's fingers brush gently along his cheek. His heart leaps in his chest, and there is this tiny part of him that wants to escape, the tiny voice in the back of his mind that chants _this is too much, you cannot let yourself get lost in to this, this should not be happening,_ but he is not listening to it.

Jace embraces the touch, the slightly cool fingers wandering down, eventually stopping on his chin. He slowly breathes out, releases the air he has not realized he has been holding, and opens his eyes, finds Simon looking at him slightly unsure, yet intensively. Jace's hands work automatically, grabs hold of the collar of Simon's jacket and pulls him closer. He can feel Simon's unnecessary breath brushing his face, leaving behind this tingling sensation, as Simon's gaze falls to his lips.

Jace leans forward, stops at the halfway, just as their noses meet, and waits. He looks at Simon under his lashes, the tension is nearly tangible, it builds up with each passing second and draws them closer and closer. 

The next moment Simon closes the gap between them, Jace's eyes fall shut as their lips meet in a tentative kiss, and start to explore the new ground. They get lost in to it, both savouring the sensations it brings with. There is no rush, no pressure to move forward faster, it feels right the way it is. He has never expected things to turn unto this path, but maybe it all has been there all along, hiding deep underneath the surface, waiting for a flame that would set it all on fire. 

_(Maybe the sun is their flame.)_

Jace is not sure where this all will eventually lead – he can bet that Simon is not sure either – but he knows that he _wants_ and _needs_ this. He has never felt like this, not even then when he has been with Clary. This is so new, much more... solid, like there is some kind of invisible, elastic rope that is pulling him and Simon together.

Finally, they pull apart, and lock their gazes straight after, smiling.

There is wordless understanding between them. 

_This is a good start._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://silvernightsky.tumblr.com/), feel free to come say hi. :D


End file.
